


Side to Side

by simplykayley



Series: he told me he loves me [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/pseuds/simplykayley
Summary: Based on a idea that @thatdragonchic gave me while we were MacGyver fangirling.Mac and Gabriel find out exactly what the song Side to Side by Ariana Grande means.





	Side to Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatdragonchic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/gifts).



> I hope I gave your idea the life you wanted for it Amirah! XD Go check out her story Fate and Fatility under the username @thatdragonchic. It's honestly some of the best writing you'll find in the MacGyver tag.

Mac's eyebrows continued to furrow farther and farther down in confusion the longer the song that Gabriel had put on while they were making breakfast went. 

"Side to side?" He finally asked, looking towards Gabriel just in time to see his similar look of confusion. 

"I-" Gabriel began, tilting his head as he thought it over for a minute. "I honestly never thought that much into the lyrics. I just like Ariana Grande." 

They both shared a significant look and suddenly Mac's phone was in his hand and his fingers were flying across the screen. They both knew that Mac could leave no question unanswered. 

 

They both found out, in this instance, that it was one of his few character flaws. 

<><><>

Their eyes locked, blue against hazel, before quickly drifting back down to website just to be sure that they were reading what they both thought they were reading. 

“IT'S ABOUT GETTING RAILED?!” Gabriel asked, his voice almost hysterical as Mac put his phone down on the counter. 

Mac threw him an unimpressed look before he went back to making breakfast. “Is that even physically possible?” He asked rhetorically, referring back to the article they had just read. 

It was Gabriel's turn to give him a unimpressed look. “Is that your way of saying I need to better my performance?” 

Mac threw his head back in a laugh, kissing Gabriel's cheek as he walked by him. “Your performance is wonderful, babe. I'm not even sure I could go that long.” 

Gabriel followed after him into the living room, suddenly fierce. “What do you mean? Of course you could. Have you seen your routine?” 

Mac raised an eyebrow at him from where he had pushed himself as far as possible into the corner of the couch. “Are you really trying to argue about whether or not I could have sex with you till I walked funny?” 

Gabriel suddenly blushed, as if he had just realized how crazy that argument was, but he threw his hands up and walked back around the corner into the kitchen, still talking. Neither of them had heard the front door click open and close. 

“I'm not! You shouldn't just stop putting down how much work you put into your routine is all! I know how much you do and I've seen your and, you could totally do it.” There was a bit of banging before Gabriel started up again. “Have you seen how tight your abs are, Mac? You kick cardio’s ass on the daily!” 

Mac stared wide eyed at a confused Jack and amused looking Bozer and Riley standing in the doorway of the living room. “That's really sweet babe but you should shut up.” He called back and could almost see the huff that Gabriel let out. He had completely forgotten about the plan for their friends to come over that morning. 

“Interrupt something?” Bozer asked, raising an eyebrow and Riley snorted in amusement Jack just looked confused as hell as he looked between the three of them in question. 

Gabriel came around the corner, mouth already open but it snapped close as soon as he saw their three friends in the room. “How long have you been there?” 

“Why would his abs need to be tight?” Jack asked, confusion palpable in his tone and Riley snorted again as she walked farther into the room, throwing herself beside Mac onto the couch. 

Gabriel just seem to color farther. “Just go to your regularly televised programs people.” He replied, waving his arms around in the air in an attempt to act cool. Mac and Bozer copied Riley's snort of amusement. 

Jack looked around at them all, Riley raised an eyebrow, Bozer grinned and Mac just shook his head. Gabriel continued to try and ignore the situation. 

“What's so bad about cardio?” Jack asked and Riley finally took pity on him. 

“Pretty sure they're talking about the dirty kind of cardio, Jack.” She said, not looking up from the computer screen she had pulled out. Bozer nodded enthusiastically in agreement. That just seemed to make Gabriel's face go even more red. Mac suddenly wondered when they had gotten close enough to casually talk about his sex life with euphemisms. 

Mac scoffed. “I'd never Riley, I'm an angel.” He said and even Gabriel stopped his act of ignorance to raise an eyebrow at him. 

Bozer threw his head back in a laugh that was nothing but mocking. “I still live with you Mac, you big liar. You're gonna want soundproof walls before you try to pull that wool over our eyes.” 

He just turned his nose up and they all shared a laugh. Jack shook his head as he took a seat. 

“Didn't even know there was a dirty kind of cardio…” He muttered under his breath. This just seemed to set the group of younger adults off farther, even Gabriel cracked a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm too lazy to get to finishing the next chapter to the main fic for this series but you know what I can do? Write oneshots about that pair for sure. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys all think! It means a bunch.


End file.
